happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Out on a Limb
Out on a Limb is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the sixteenth of the second season, and forty-third overall. HTF Episode Description Next to "Eye Candy," this episode really has the cringe factor going for it! Yes, we were inspired by a true story, but it was perfect for Happy Tree Friends. Check out another one of Lumpy's adventures! Plot In the middle of the forest, Lumpy the woodsman has finished chopping the base of a very large tree. With only a thin line of wood supporting the entire weight and balance of the tree, the tree begins to topple over. Unfortunately, it falls towards Lumpy and he trips while running away. He turns onto his back and as the shadow of the tree draws closer, he closes his eyes in anticipation of death. Luckily, just before the tree collapses completely, the tree suddenly stops falling. Lumpy opens his eyes, and gives a sigh of relief. We see that the only thing keeping the tree from crushing Lumpy is a branch that props the tree up at an angle. Sadly, the branch has landed squarely on one of Lumpy's legs, trapping him. Lumpy tries pulling his leg out from beneath the tree and pushing the tree off of him, but his efforts are effortless. Luckily, Lumpy quickly notices his axe nearby, and grabs it. Lumpy is prepared to swing the axe and chop off the little branch. Unfortunately, the instant he swings his axe back, the head of the axe flies off, leaving Lumpy with just the handle. Bothered at what just happened, Lumpy mutters to himself, and digs through his pockets to figure out what he can use to save himself. He finds a button, a spoon, and a paperclip. Lumpy grabs the spoon, and realizing what he must do to survive, he places the axe handle between his teeth, and swings the spoon at his leg, which forms a small cut, and makes Lumpy let out a cry of pain. Nevertheless, Lumpy continues with his struggle as time changes from day to night, with the spoon getting more and more bloodier with every jab. With tears running down his face and the axe handle breaking into two due to excessive biting, Lumpy now has to break the bone of his leg. Lumpy swings the spoon at his leg bone, but it's not powerful enough to do any sufficient damage. Thinking for an alternative, Lumpy grabs a rock nearby, and begins hammering the spoon into the bone. After a few attempts, Lumpy finally manages to get the spoon lodged into the bone. Using all of his power, Lumpy starts twisting the spoon until his bone finally snaps in two, while Lumpy gives a screech of pain. Lumpy then falls to his back, in tremendous pain. Lumpy begins smiling and laughing, as his ordeal is finally over. The spoon is now bent and useless, but Lumpy does not care. However, when Lumpy sits back up, he looks dumbstruck, and gives a scream of shock. It turns out that he hacked off his free leg instead of his trapped leg. Because of this, Lumpy lets out a sigh of disappointment, pulls out the paperclip from his pocket, unbends it, and places his severed leg between his teeth, apparently ready to begin the horrible procedure all over again. As the iris closes in on Lumpy's face, he swings the paperclip at his other leg, just as Lumpy lets out a howl of pain through his clenched teeth. Moral "The bigger they are, the harder they fall" Injuries #Lumpy hacks off one of his legs with a spoon. #Lumpy hacks off his other leg (off-screen). Goofs #Throughout most of the episode Lumpy's right antler points up and his left antler points down. This is swapped briefly after Lumpy tries using a rock to break his leg bone. #The direction the paper clip is facing changes as Lumpy uncurls it into a point. #This episode was put on Winter Break even though it had nothing to do with winter/Christmas (unless you count a pine tree beinwg cut and being used as a Christmas tree). #When Lumpy unbends the paperclip at the end of the episode, Lumpy is shown with four fingers and a thumb. # Despite the axe handle falling out of Lumpy's mouth when it breaks into two, the split handle is nowhere to be shown when Lumpy realizes his blunder. # When the scene changes from day to night, there are stars in the shaded part of the moon. This is impossible for obvious reasons. Quick Shot Moment When the scene changes from day to night, there's a brief shot of Lumpy's face when he first jabs the spoon at his leg. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version and in Winter Break. Trivia *To go "out on a limb" means to be in a position that might be dangerous. *This is the only regular solo episode to have the character that appears survive. *This episode closely resembles the 2010 biographical film "127 Hours", in which a mountaineer named Aron Ralston gets his arm trapped underneath a boulder while rock climbing in Utah, and is forced to cut his arm off to free himself. *A made-up "teaser" was made for this episode, in a manner similar to "127 Hours" (see the video above). **Truffles makes a short cameo in this "teaser". *There is a 1950 Donald Duck cartoon with the same name, which also stars Chip and Dale. *This is the one of six episodes where a character (Lumpy) is forced to cause pain to him/herself, the others being Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, Disco Bear in Easy Comb, Easy Go, and Toothy in Eye Candy. Lumpy also causes pain to himself in The Chokes on You and I've Got You Under My Skin. *This episode references the movie Saw, when Lumpy has to cut one of his limbs off to get out. **It could also be a parody of Scary Movie 4, which parodies the original Saw film by having a man cut off his foot, but accidentally cutting off the one that is not restrained. *This is the last episode in which Rhode Montijo has writing credits. From this episode onwards, most of the internet episodes are written by Kenn Navarro, Warren Graff and Ken Pontac. *This is one of a few episodes where one of the characters suffers throughout most of the episode. *There are no female characters in this episode. *This is one of three episodes where only one animal (anthropomorphic or not) appears. The other two are Nuttin' Wrong with Candy and YouTube 101: Subscriptions (in which there are other characters, but Cuddles is the only physically seen animal). *This episode is one of seven instances of a character crying during his/her injury due to the degree of pain. The other six instances are Lumpy in The Chokes on You, Toothy in Eye Candy and Brake the Cycle, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya, Petunia in Read 'em and Weep, and Sniffles in Tongue in Cheek. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils the ending, as well as Lumpy's injury. *At an event, Warren Graff has said that the noise that is made when Lumpy hits his leg with the spoon and rock is the moment that made him cringe the most. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Solo episodes Category:No deaths Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2003 Episodes